Vampire
by kaya's window
Summary: While investigating a rash of mysterious disappearances, FBI Special Agent Arthur Kirkland found himself caught by an unearthly enemy. Yao, a beautiful vampire with his own agenda, may be his only hope of survival.  -England x China-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story

Warnings: Arthur x Yao, descriptions of violence, vampires, character death(s)

So…before I knew it, I'm starting a new story… It all happened with a single pic I drew. Then it spawned into a short comic strip. And I have more pic ideas ahead, as well as story ideas obviously :D Ending is planned out already *highfivesbrain* If you're interested in seeing the pic, hop over to my DA, which I will be updating my profile with the link right now…

And now…I will throw you into the middle of the story. Explanations will come later.

* * *

><p>Vampire<p>

- Chapter 1 -

Yao peeked into the hallway. Good. None of Ivan nor his coven were in sight. He ran the length of it until he reached a narrow set of stairs that led down to the cells. The lithe vampire hurried his way down.

At the bottom he found the man chained up inside one of the cells. Using the keys he stole from Ivan's room, he unlocked the metal grid. Upon hearing the metallic click of the cells' lock, the man lifted his blond head. With difficulty, green eyes scanned the figure before him.

"...you...what are you doing here...?"

Yao knelt so that he was at eye level with the man.

"I came to save you -aru"

The man's eyes widened, as much as their afflicted state could. "...you must be joking...there's at least 10 of them...how will you-" Yao cut him off. "I can turn you into a vampire -aru" He leaned forward, golden eyes piercing straight into the man's green ones with earnestness. The man stared back with equal intensity, then looked down, seeming to understand that if he remained he will only end up as food for the den of blood-feeders.

Taking his silence as a 'yes', Yao gently placed his hands on the man's chest. As he did so, the man whispered, "Why?" Yao glanced at him, catching the green eyes fixated on his, he looked away. "Because...you are too good of a man to waste -aru" Yao gave him a genuine smile. To his surprise, the man returned it. Slowly, Yao leaned his face forward. A wave of uncertainty hit him as he did so.

"I...I've never done this before -aru," he whispered almost silently into the man's ear. The man closed his eyes before opening them to look straight at Yao again. "It's alright. I trust you." Upon hearing the words, Yao worked up the courage to lower his head, and fangs, onto the man's neck. He bit. The taste of iron filled his mouth. It wasn't as unpleasant as it was supposed to be. Judging from the way the man was reacting, Yao knew the other was feeling the same ecstasy. In a trance he began to drink and drink until he became conscious of what he was doing again and restrained himself with every bit of his willpower.

When he pulled away, the man was already unconscious. Quickly, he slid his bare arm along his fang, cutting open his vein. Bright red oozed from the gash. Yao immediately sucked until his mouth was full of his own blood. He had never turned another into a vampire before, but he had seen Ivan do it, several times. Gently, he lifted the blond man's head. Lowering his lips into a kiss, he eased the blood into the other's mouth and prodded for him to swallow. When the back of the man's mouth trembled and the blood went down with it, the vampire released him. He whispered, "There. Now you are mine -aru."

For a moment, the man's unmoving body convulsed. Then with eyes shot awake, he threw his head back and began to scream in raw pain. His kicked his legs about on the ground and his arms flew against the restraints. Yao stood back and covered his face. In tears he tried to call to the man. "Just bear with it –aru. The pain will go away soon."

Suddenly, a hammering of boots was heard from the stairwell and Ivan along with two of his vampires appeared. The large man's expression rode between amusement and outrage. In a tone used to chastise a child, Ivan spoke to the beauty within the cage. "Yao Yao, you will betray me…? I expected better of you." Yao did not move, nor did he remove the glare his golden eyes were directing at the leader. The dangerous vampire slowly trailed his violet eyes to the other figure within the cage. Yao followed the eyes and widened his. However he may have reacted a second too late. "Kill him," Ivan had already signaled and in superhuman speed, the two darkly clad vampires charged at the cage towards the now unconscious man.

A sound of metal breaking reverberated in the hollow dungeon. With simple tugs, the former man broke the chains on his wrists and stood. The two underlings stopped dead in their tracks. The new vampire rose. He turned towards Yao and spoke. "My name is Arthur. What is yours?" Without hesitation the pretty vampire answered, "I am Yao." Arthur took a deep breath and announced. "Yao, this life of mine that you saved, it is now yours."

In an equally inhuman speed Arthur charged at the cage towards the two vampires and pushed the bars out of the ground, sending the metal grid flying at the two. It caught one, slamming the brunette into the wall. His head was caught between the impact of the metal and the wall, effectively knocking him unconscious. The blond one, who had dodged, seethed at the new blood. His green eyes were now colored with rage. He spoke while baring his fangs, "You'll totally pay for doing that to Toris!" He leaped straight towards the other blond, but Yao had moved in between them with arms raised in defense. When Ivan saw that, he immediately pushed a wave into the air that sent Feliks flying off-course to the side. "Don't hurt Yao Yao," he chided the fallen vampire. "I'm sure he is only confused."

"He will come back to me one day." An unnervingly child-like smile decorated the large man's face. It never left even when the upper corner of one of the walls blew in from a loud explosion. Sunlight was thrown into the vault along with a voice that called loudly...


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire

- Chapter 2 -

"Artie! Artie! Are you there?"

Alfred F. Jones, Special Agent, called down the newly formed hole among the rubble. He had followed a small lead which indicated that agent Kirkland may be inside the old mansion. It was an abandoned, half demolished building. The only parts that were livable and not visible from the outside were the basement and the storage shed. Naturally, Alfred went with the basement. It wasn't accessible from the outside and he didn't have the keys to the mansion. 'What better opportunity to test out those explosives he got from the intern at the lab?' he had thought.

And it sure did the trick. 'Who knew mixing two chemicals can cause such a bang?' Alfred thought as he removed a few obstructing pieces of brick. When he finally peeked down into the basement, he was surprised to find the agent standing there. "Woah, Artie! You really are here!" Then his eyes panned a little further into the dark cellar and they widened. "With a girl!"

Alfred watched. The other agent's reaction was a bit strange for someone caught making out on duty. Arthur spun his head around towards the inner part of the cellar as if someone was supposed to be there. There was nobody else—just him and the girl. Alfred turned his head away and made a few loud snorts of laughter, but his elder immediately snapped at him as always. "For fuck's sake, get your head out of the gutter and get down here!"

Still laughing, Alfred complied and made his way down. He hopped over to the other man then flashed a grin at the girl. "Hello, beautiful," he said. Immediately, Arthur stepped in between them. "He. Yao is a he." A hint of annoyance touched the man's words as did a subtle note of something Alfred couldn't quite pick out.

"Cut it out with the games, Alfred," Arthur said.

Noticing the uncertain look Yao was giving Alfred, Arthur turned to him and explained, "This is Special Agent Alfred Jones. He is my protégé…" At that point Alfred interrupted him with a "was", making sure to remind the other that he was no longer under his charge. Arthur only continued. "We can trust him." With hesitation, Yao slowly nodded. The stuffy green eyed agent with a reputation of being the inapproachable bachelor was being rather gentle with this 'Yao'. Alfred couldn't help but smirk. He wanted to say something about Arthur's work ethics and courting beautiful Asians while at work, however, there were important matters at hand to take care of.

Almost magically, Alfred suddenly replaced his jovial expression with a more serious one. He had only been playing around with Arthur. After spending almost a year with Arthur as his mentor, he knew the agent inside out. There was no agent more serious and hard working than Special Agent Arthur Kirkland. He turned to Arthur and said, "So I take it that Francis really disappeared in this town?"

Francis, or Special Agent Francis Bonnefoy, had been investigating a string of missing persons in the area. When he suddenly disappeared for days, Arthur had taken it upon himself to search for the missing agent. While following Francis' leads to this town, Arthur himself became a missing agent. Alfred had quickly followed suit and scouted his former mentor down to this old building.

Arthur grimaced. It was then that Alfred noticed the other man was not in the best of shape. His shirt was missing and dried blood spotted his body. Then Alfred noticed two familiar looking holes on the side of his neck. He gasped loudly. "I-Is that what I think it is?" Alfred pointed straight at the offending mark. Arthur's hand flew up to cover it, but he didn't say anything. The silence stretched for seconds until Yao spoke up.

"I did it –aru."

Stepping forward, the beauty opened his lips and bared his teeth, flashing two fangs at Alfred. Alfred gasped even louder and jumped behind Arthur. The younger agent shook. The older agent must have mistaken it for fear because he looked behind his back to check Alfred, but when he did the other suddenly jumped up and exclaimed, "I knew it! I knew it!"

"I knew you guys existed!" Excitedly, the man ran over to Yao and held him by the shoulders. The smaller vampire just seemed too surprised to react. Arthur however pushed him off with one strong arm and told him, "Hey hands off." A bit shocked by Arthur's reaction, Alfred backed away. The older agent was usually calm and rarely used force against his colleagues, no matter how many stupid things Alfred did around him. He watched the sneer on Arthur's face until he noticed them—a set of fangs protruding from his upper set of teeth. For the third time that day, the first year special agent gasped.

The two vampires chose to watch him silently. After a while Arthur asked, "Well, now that you know, what will you do?" With the way they were watching him, Alfred knew that depending on his answer, he can receive very different treatments. The naïve young agent only knew to answer honestly.

"I am going to help you."

"And there is a reason why."

* * *

><p>Author's comment: Well, should I or should I not explain the workings of the vampires in this story… For now, I'll say 'nah'. It could be fun speculating. Let me know in reviews if you need explanations. I decided to have some fun and mix vampires with FBI agents :D Pretty soon I will mix even more things into this story, but I won't tell you otherwise it won't be fun~ If you're confused about anything, chances are they will be fleshed out later in the story. Thanks for reading!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Vampire

- Chapter 3 -

Kaoru Wong, an intern working at the forensics lab for the FBI, slipped his way across the large main area of the lab. It was full of large machines and people dressed in the same blue lab coat, making the place seem like a futuristic city scene. It was dimly lit, mostly by the glow of lights from equipment, yet even under this condition and his fast pace across the room, he was spotted out by someone who called in a loud voice.

"Yo, Kaoru!"

The midsized youngster stopped and turned around. Behind him was Alfred, the FBI agent whom he had worked with on several cases. They were relatively close in age, he was 26 and Alfred was 29, so they quickly developed a sort of comradeship. "Yo, Al," Kaoru spoke in his usual emotionless tone. It was quite common among those working in his field. In what other tone of voice was one supposed to dole out endless strings of scientific terms? Alfred on the other hand spoke at the other wavelength. He threw his hands up in the air before looping one around the shorter man. From the side, it looked like the bulkier agent would crush the much thinner lab intern. "Aw," Alfred whined, "Why do you squints have to be so squinty?" However, before Kaoru could remark on that Alfred leaned down and whispered.

"I used the firecracker."

The "firecracker" was a secret test bomb the intern had made with his spare time at the lab. Kaoru stopped struggling and perked up. "How big was the destruction?"

"Blew through cement walls. Made a hole big enough for me to go through." Alfred snickered then he gestured his head up to another person standing before them. "It saved Artie's life." Kaoru looked up. He hadn't noticed the older agent because of Alfred's attack. Special Agent Arthur Kirkland was a famous agent at the FBI. He was known for risking his life, on more than one occasion, to help bring a case to a close. Seven years older than Kaoru, he was more like an older brother figure to Kaoru. He too had worked on many cases with Kaoru, well with Kaoru's supervisor to be precise.

"Hello, Agent Kirkland."

Kaoru panned his eyes to Arthur's side. Probably due to the person's small stature, he wasn't aware until now that there was someone standing beside Arthur. The person was in a baggy shirt, several sizes larger than him. It looked like something that belonged to Alfred or Arthur. Peeking out underneath it were the ends of what looked like a Chinese dress, but that wasn't the strangest thing about the person. The person had piercing gold-colored eyes. It was the first time Kaoru had seen someone with eyes of that color. 'They could be contacts but they sure looked supernatural', Kaoru pondered.

The golden eyes panned his way and caught him staring. The intern was flustered but he didn't show it on his face. Eyes locked with the stranger, Kaoru found himself at a loss of words to say. He had never been a social person in the first place. All of a sudden, the person gave him a smile. It was a genuine smile, and a knowing one. Kaoru, the famously stoic intern, couldn't help but smile back.

A clicking of heels caught their attention and a voice called, "Agent Jones!"

They all turned around to be greeted by a slim, but tall man in a flattering navy suit. The effeminate blond man, known for his no-nonsense attitude, was his supervisor's supervisor—which means his boss.

"I will appreciate it if you will stop hassling my subordinates," his boss said in his usual sharp tone. Alfred visibly cringed as he slowly released his hold on Kaoru. It was a known fact that even the frivolous agent was afraid of getting on the wrong side of Lukas Bondevik.

"How can I help you, agent?"

"H-hey, why are you so cold to me? We're working on a case together, aren't we?"

"You were here Monday too, just pestering my subordinate. Not working."

"Damn…" Alfred uttered, somewhat ashamed from having been caught. Lukas narrowed his eyes. He looked ready to push the bulkier agent out of the lab if he needed to. "W-Wait, I actually brought a lead to the case this time!" Lukas crossed his arms. "Well then, agent. Why didn't you say so in the first place?" Alfred opened his mouth as if wanting to say 'Well you didn't let me in the first place', but decided against it and closed his mouth.

"Let's move to my office."

Kaoru watched the four of them head off to his boss' glass-walled office. He headed off towards another glass enclosed room with a large metal table inside surrounded by machinery and shelves of equipment. A different blond man was sitting on a stool working at the table. Kaoru pushed on the glass door and walked in. His supervisor hardly moved from his position over the microscope.

"What were the results?"

"They all came up negative," Kaoru replied monotonously. The older man pushed away from the microscope and held a hand over his temples. It had been the 60th series of tests to fail. Kaoru sat down by his supervisor wordlessly. Doctor Tino Väinämöinen and Kaoru had been working on this case for weeks.

An abandoned building had suddenly burned to the ground. Authorities would have written it off as another insurance scheme until a body was discovered under the wreckage. The body was miraculously preserved by falling through the floor to an old underground bomb shelter. The perpetrator might not have known about it since it was formerly sealed with cement.

The body received no wounds except for a bruise from being dropped to the basement and two small circular wounds at the neck. When they first discovered this, Kaoru had to remind himself that this must be a prank from the killer and that there were no such things as vampires. He and Dr. Väinämöinen had agreed that science will resolve all issues. However, the more they analyzed the body, the more it pointed to the work of the fictional monster.

The body was indeed lacking a normal amount of blood. A large amount had been taken out over a short period. No other wounds were discovered to achieve this except for the two "fang" holes. Still, he and Dr. Väinämöinen were able to write it off as a perverted kick of the killer to pretend to be a vampire.

However, what hit them hardest was the discovery of some blood on the victim's clothes. The blood did not belong to the victim. In fact, the type of blood they found could not have belonged to any human. Since the discovery of it, he and his supervisor had been working endlessly to find out if something had mixed into the blood to cause it to become that way, but after scores of testing with no matching results, Kaoru was starting to doubt that theory.

There were two other factors that led to his doubt. First, the blood samples were perfectly consistent from the many spots on the victim's shirt including the small traces they found under the victim's nails. If a chemical had mixed into the spilt blood, it wouldn't have mixed in as consistently. On the contrary, if the chemical had been introduced to the person's bloodstream before he or she spilled the blood…that wouldn't be possible either because the resulting mixture was reactive to blood. It acted like an enzyme to human blood, breaking down its contents. You will need to be dead to have blood like that. Kaoru shuddered at the thought.

The doctor swiveled his chair completely away from the lab table and faced Kaoru instead. He probably needed a break from the countless hours he had spent working with no results, and talking with Kaoru always seemed to provide it. The intelligent doctoral student was able to keep up with the genius doctor's train of thought. Together they had conversed into a new headway for many tough cases. There was a reason why Dr. Väinämöinen chose him as his intern and in return, Kaoru completely looked up to the doctor.

"Dr. Väinämöinen, would you really believe if there was a vampire?" the intern asked light-heartedly. Though he held a stoic expression all the time, it didn't mean he doesn't enjoy seeing a smile on others. Looking at the tired man now, he knew the doctor needed one. The doctor chuckled immediately. Kaoru rather liked the genuine smile of the blond man. At age 39, he had a baby face to go along with his kind personality. The youngster always felt sorry for every person who was not able to have this married man. The chuckle broke off into a sigh and the doctor replied, "Well, there's at least one idiot in here who believes."

Kaoru instantly knew who the doctor was referring to. The idiot who believed in vampires yet worked in the FBI building was no other than Agent Alfred F. Jones. When the agent first brought the body to them, he had already concluded it to be the work of a vampire due to the set of circular neck wounds. The results Kaoru and Dr. Väinämöinen gave him so far only further cemented him to his idea.

"Jokes aside, you know I can't trust anything without complete scientific evidence."

"That makes two of us, doctor."

The lab room burst into laughter. Suddenly the glass door of the lab slid open. Doctor and student swiveled around to be greeted by Lukas who only bothered to poke his head in. "Am I missing anything?" He gave the two a strange look. "Nothing nothing," the doctor replied. The slim man went on, "Then I need you two in my office now." Before ducking out of the room he added.

"You need to hear this for yourselves."

* * *

><p>Author's comment: Thank you everyone for continuing to read. I hope the technical stuff didn't bore anybody. It may get like this in future chapters too so be warned...<p>

Lukas is one of the prospective names Hima-sensei gave to Norway. It suits him well, imo. I'm having a little trouble writing him because I don't know enough about him. All I know is that he likes to complain so I gave him the role of the no-nonsense boss. Most of his personality will be based on someone else… Don't worry, he's still sexiest of the lab :D

Finland, why is Finland the genius doctor? Well it's because of a chart I saw. The ranking of student ability in math by country went like this: 1st Finland, 2nd South Korea, and 3rd Hong Kong. It's probably wrong but I'm too lazy to research it correctly :p It's Finland Hong Kong as the doctor student duo because don't you think Hong Kong makes a great squinty intern~? Sorry Yong Soo. Btw, they're nicknamed squints by Alfred because they're always squinting into the microscope. I stole that, hehe.

So, things will be really fun next chapter. In fact, it's so fun I have no idea how to go about it XD Just joking. I've been planning it for ages. In the vein of the snappy boss, I say "You will see." ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**ATTENTION: For those of you who haven't re-read chapter 3 after July 26****th****, a lot has been added to that chapter. Please read it before continuing to this one or you'll be very confused ;)**

* * *

><p>Vampire<p>

- Chapter 4 -

That day, Kaoru had no idea setting foot into his boss' office meant completely changing the way he thought about the world. When he and Dr. Väinämöinen had arrived, Lukas was already inside. However he was standing by the side with his arms crossed looking Arthur's way, indicating the person they should be paying attention to at this meeting was surprisingly not him. Every person inside the room was deathly silent, even Alfred. It took a good couple of seconds before the glass door overwhelmed the air pressure of the room and sealed shut. It was then that the mysterious golden-eyed stranger spoke.

"I am a vampire –aru."

Nobody responded. Kaoru would have if he wasn't so used to Alfred spilling the same nonsense. He wasn't even thinking of a clever response to debase the idiot. Instead, the predominant thought in his head was, 'Has Lukas' brain finally snapped from all the micromanaging, that he would call us in to listen to this?' Looking around the room, Lukas was staring straight at the "vampire", fully believing every word. Arthur's face was emotionless, but he stood firm by the stranger's side. Alfred. Alfred had the look of someone who had just won the lottery and the friends who had never believed him, that he could be a winner, were in the same room. The grin was so obnoxious he had to look away. Fortunately, his supervisor was there to help him staunch the insanity.

"I'm sorry," Dr. Väinämöinen began politely, "But you cannot expect us to believe you without scientific evidence…" Kaoru knew the doctor was about to lead into one of his overly long yet precise explanations—a mini lecture. However the "girl" actually answered to his demand. "I know you will want evidence –aru. It took me some time to convince your boss as well." The doctor's mouth was left agape from being cut short on his rambling, but he closed his mouth and allowed the girl to continue. The golden-eyed stranger shifted, about to reach for something on Lukas' desk, but Arthur caused her to stop with a hand on her shoulder. He shook his head and told her, "Let me." The girl stared up at Arthur for a moment then finally nodded.

At that point, all just went downhill. Arthur pulled out a knife that was holstered to his belt. Whether it was issued by the FBI or his personal touch, Kaoru was not sure, but he had never seen an agent use one, nor had he ever seen a person plunge one straight into his own forearm. Blood oozed from the wound. Luckily the agent didn't immediately pull it out or Lukas would be using a brand new splash of red for his office. Slowly the agent eased the serrated knife from the wound. The intern and the doctor were just watching in speechless awe. There was a lot less blood spill than expected. In fact, by the time Arthur had removed the knife fully, the wound had already closed up. He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the blood up, revealing a perfectly smooth surface.

Dr. Väinämöinen walked up to examine Arthur's arm, but after a few seconds he stopped. He looked at the agent with a slightly defeated look in his blue eyes. "Agent Kirkland…have you always been a…" He trailed the sentence off, probably unaccustomed to saying the word. Even Kaoru was having trouble thinking of Agent Kirkland as a "non-human" even with the evidence he just saw. The agent replied.

"No, not until I met Yao yesterday." All of a sudden Alfred jumped forward and blurted out a little too happily, "That's right! Wang Yao bit him and turned Artie into his vampire!" Arthur was giving Alfred a glare cold enough to ward away a polar bear, but Kaoru was too in thought to notice. At that point, several pieces of information were sinking heavily into his head. First was that the mysterious stranger was a lead vampire of some sort and had turned his brotherly figure into one of his own. Second was that the beautiful golden eyed and long haired "girl" was in fact a guy.

Kaoru was brought back to reality by the loud smack of Arthur's hand on Alfred's stomach. It was something the older agent often did to remind his former protégé that he must lose weight. "Ow~" Alfred grabbed his stomach. "But I've been keeping my mouth shut all this time like you told me." He peeked up at his former mentor as if to remind him that he did him a favor. However the older agent mercilessly charged on. "The moment you open your mouth will be the moment all credibility goes down the drain." "Hey…why is everyone so mean to me today…?" The 29 year old agent pouted. Kaoru watched with interest. He couldn't help but admit the exchange was reassuring and let him know that the best agent he ever knew was still himself.

They were interrupted by a loud "ahem" from Lukas. "Now that it has been all cleared up, can we please move on?" He waited for us to stay still and looking his way, before turning over to Yao. "Please continue." Yao took a deep breath. He seemed uncomfortable with everyone's eyes on him, but a determined look was on his face. He began.

"I am a very old vampire –aru. How old exactly, I do not remember, but the others have always referred to me as their great elder –aru. For a long time, I have been living with Ivan and his coven…" Arthur interrupted with "Ivan as in Ivan Braginski, the Republican senator." They all nodded. It was not too surprising. The senator always had a psychotic edge to him, yet he always managed to get re-voted...

Yao continued. "Ivan has a goal to make his coven out of the senators –aru. He wants to bring every one of them under his control. So far, he has a few of the Democratic senators and ninety percent of the Republican ones." The information shocked the room. "N..ninety percent…" Dr. Väinämöinen parroted gravely. "Woah, that's a lot…like ten?" "No, you dunce. We have two senators per state." Alfred would have continued to say something stupid, but Lukas cut in.

"How? How does he do it?" He seemed really shocked. Normally lifeless blue eyes were almost glaring through Yao for an answer. Yao explained, "He attends parties where other Republican senators gather –aru. Then he somehow singles them out and bites them individually. The whole process does not take more than five minutes –aru." He looked over at Arthur as he said this as if finding his confirmation. "Why didn't you stop him?" The question caused the golden eyes to snap back into blue. Then Yao looked down, ashamed.

"I…I have a little brother –aru. Somehow I lost him. Ivan promised me that he would help me find my brother. He was the only one I could count on –aru. I know it was no excuse for standing to the side and watching all this happen…" Everybody fell silent. The expression on the beautiful vampire was one of deep regret and grief. "After all those years passing by with no signs of my brother…I'm ready to give up –aru. I'm ready to stop Ivan from attacking more innocent people." Golden eyes locked with emerald ones. There was a meaningful look in their gaze. Kaoru must admit it was one of the most endearing scenes he had ever seen outside of television.

Alfred spoke up after a while. "So what does Braginski plan to do after turning all the senators into vampires?"

"He wants destroy the world –aru. As silly as it sounds, it is already happening."

"It does piece together the actions of the Republicans of recent," Dr. Väinämöinen said. "The trampling of people's rights, the stubborn refusal of raising the debt ceiling or any program introduced by the president, and the ever increasing tax cuts for the rich. All of their actions have been highly illogical of a people's representative until you mention this."

"Right –aru. And once the money is made by the rich who support the Republicans, it is siphoned over to create more wars in the Middle East." Alfred almost choked in his own spit. He asked weakly, "You mean we…created the wars…?" Yao's brows turned up as he told Alfred. "The wars are pretty much testing grounds for Ivan on weapons to destroy humans –aru."

Everybody could only stand there and shake their heads. It was a lot to take in and a lot of somber information. After a while Lukas spoke up. "So we have learned of some crazy information, a lot more than I wanted to know. It can be dangerous, but I want to stop this. Agent Jones and agent Kirkland have already agreed. I trust the two of you more than any subordinate I've worked with. The choice is yours. Will you aid us or not?"

Student and doctor looked to each other. It didn't take long before each made a decision. "Well, Lukas. It has always pained me to watch the country falling apart from within," Dr. Väinämöinen said with a sad smile. Then he looked up at the people in the room and announced, "If there is anything at all that I can do to help, I will gladly give my assistance."

"I'm with the doctor, Lukas," Kaoru added, flashing his 'wish' sign—his personal gesture of agreement and approval. Every time he did it, it made Alfred's lips quirk up a little, but this time the playful agent didn't say anything because Lukas was still on center stage. The boss gave them a rare smile. "I knew I can count on you two."

Alfred stepped up to the lab's trio with arms spread wide. Happily he said, "Isn't this great, Lukas?" Lukas whipped around. "That's Dr. Bondevik to you," he snapped. Dejected, the agent inched away back towards Arthur and Yao.

"So I have heard from Alfred about the details of your most recent case," the green-eyed agent said. They all looked his way. "You guys were able to recover a corpse of a vampire's victim and remnants of the vampire's blood." The agent narrowed his eyes. "Were you able to get anything out of them?" The doctor answered, "The victim appeared no different from a person who had lost a tremendous amount of blood. The only anomaly was the small size of the wound and some straining to the tissue around it caused by suction."

"There were no changes to the victim's genetic makeup?"

"No."

"That is because an older vampire must give them their blood in order to turn a person into a vampire –aru. As far as I know, only Ivan and I can do it." They all turned to Yao. This was becoming more and more like a cheesy vampire novel. Kaoru glanced at Arthur then back to Yao. A blush involuntarily crept up to his face when he recalled the last vampire movie he saw.

"How about the vampire's blood?" Arthur continued.

"Upon observation, the traits of it are very similar to human blood. However, when human blood is introduced to it, it became highly reactive to it. Unfortunately, we have been unsuccessful at discerning the exact composition of it…"

"And we're running low on blood sample, seriously"

Yao perked up. "Will it help if I gave you mine –aru?" The doctor nodded. "That will certainly help." Kaoru watched Yao's face light up into a smile. The stoic youngster couldn't help but find the bubbly enthusiasm of the small vampire over being able to help a little cute. "Alright," Lukas said. He unfolded his arms. It was always a signal to Kaoru that the meeting was coming to a close. "Kaoru, help Mr. Wang get some blood samples." The lab intern nodded. He pushed on the glass door and signaled for Yao to follow him. As they were leaving he heard Lukas say, "The sooner we get started, the sooner we can do something about it. Now for the rest of us…" Just like always, his boss liked working people to the bone, even on a case as unusual as this.

Kaoru bee-lined through the busy main area with the smaller vampire in tow. It wasn't until they reached Kaoru's personal lab and Kaoru was swabbing Yao's arm with alcohol that it finally occurred to him that he was about to extract blood from a vampire. The needle slid in easy enough. Bright red flowed into the tube. Disappointed, Kaoru noted nothing out of the ordinary. His eyes wandered up to Yao's, but Yao wasn't looking his way. He followed the golden eyes to the little memo pad on his desk. It was in the shape of a cartoon cat. The girl over at the computer department gave it to him. The letters "H.K." were printed on it. Every little girl would be able to tell you what those letters stood for, but to Mei, they were the initials of Kaoru's Chinese name, Hong Kong. A joke. He still remembered the incessant laughter she produced while handing him the memo pad.

"So cute –aru."

"Would you like one?"

Kaoru offered. He had already finished with the blood sampling. He had even cleaned and was about to bandage the wound until he was surprised to find it had closed up on its own. All the while the one who he was working on stared intently at the piece of stationary. Meekly the golden eyes turned to him. "Is it okay –aru?" Without a word, Kaoru pulled off a sheet and handed it to Yao, who happily took it and held it close to himself. "Thank you –aru." And for the second time that day, Kaoru found himself staring back at a smile that he rather liked. Suddenly the changes he found himself taking part in didn't seem so bad, so gladly he smiled back.

* * *

><p><span>Author's comment<span>: So there was a lot going on in this chapter. I didn't spend a lot of time on their descriptions, did I? But since these are characters from a series and not a new novel I'll just take it for granted~ Although there are changes…like Arthur is supposed to be brawnier (FBI training gave him Al's body^^), Yao is supposed to be shorter, more delicate (headcanon), and Lukas is supposed to be ten times sexier (like in fanart 8D). I do plan on drawing them later...when things get smacking. That will be on my DA when the time comes.

About the Republicans…will it surprise you if I said all of those things they did were real? It makes me wish they really were under the control of a vampire -_- However, reality is they are so darn well off and detached from the rest of us that they make these childish actions. Actually, I take that back. Their goal is not to destroy the world hahaha, that will be so messed up. The goal of the Republicans is to debase our current Democratic president. They want to ruin America under Obama's administration so that he won't be re-elected. More than one of them has admitted it on tv, you see…

About Hong Kong's name. It's very common for HKers to pick up an English nickname or even a Japanese one like in this case. So our records will show under our Chinese name, but all of our friends will know us by our nickname. It's quite fun until your employer writes you a check to your nickname XD

Thanks for reading~


End file.
